Everywhere
by fadedillusion101
Summary: Maybe she was losing her mind. He wasn't actually there, but she heard him. Yeah, she heard him. Right? greens, r


I own nothing at all; Butch and Buttercup are in their early twenties, or so. Um...more notess at the end of the story, for once.

* * *

**Everywhere**

* * *

She heard him.

Everywhere.

Buttercup listened to the soothing crash of the waves on the beige sand, the seagulls chirping high above in the sky, circling over the oceans waters in hope a foolish fish would dart in sight and graze of the surface of the rippling waters. Her gaze never left the prussian blue ocean, the sun's light gleaming over the surface like a fresh coat of paint, and seaweed soundlessly drifting on the shoreline along with jagged logs and the shell of what once was a horseshoe crab.

It wasn't often the green 'puff went to the beach. The beach was a place that reminded her of a happy time in her life. A time where the one she was head over heels in love with was still by her side. Caressing her with his large hands, unsuccessfully trying to braid her ebony pixie cut, hugging her waist from behind and kissing the junction where her neck and shoulder met, his lullaby-like voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It all felt like a waste of time. The green 'puff frowned, knowing she shouldn't think this way, but she couldn't help it. She was in mourning, and Buttercup couldn't really think straight. Why remember something that only caused you pain? Why remember something when all the fond memories are just going to sprout wings and briskly fly off at the end? Buttercup didn't understand why anyone would. What was the point?

Her heart ached, greatly, and nobody, not even her bow-topped and effervescent sisters, could understand. They never had to go through something like this. Their boyfriends didn't _fucking disappear _into thin air like hers did. And so, she kept her feelings all bottled up inside, locked them all up and tossed away the key, never to be shared or resurfaced again. The last time she shared her feelings, she nearly ended up killing herself for hearing the agonizingly painful truth fly so easily out of her mouth.

"We made love by the ocean, as the waves crashed around you. Sunsets never were so bright, and the skies never so blue..." She crooned, burying her dainty feet under the warmth of the sand, her hands fisting the grains at her side and adding to the lump at her feet. "Ah," she sighed. "You remember that, Butch?" Buttercup asked to the haunting air around her. It seemed to reply by snaking around her arm, curving over wrist.

She briefly remembered the first time she came back here, after his "death". The green 'puff sat there for hours on end, her delicate and small form molding into the sand. Feeling as if she was on an adrenaline rush, Buttercup had stumbled to her feet, only to have that bravery distinguish as she fell to the ground, a whirlwind of sand spiraling around her furiously. She had sobbed for few more hours, quite loudly, and it lasted until the moon had swapped places with the sun, and the twinkling stars appeared with all their glory as the clouds vanished. Just like Butch.

"Butterfly," the wind howled, and suddenly, she was struck with tons of memories. One of her and Butch peering over the edge of their ferris wheel seat to get a glimpse of the fallen popcorn on the heads of the people below them, Buttercup chuckling and holding on to a stuffed sheep, Butch cackling wildly next to her. Another of him tackling her, sending them rolling down a hill into a meadow with vibrant orchids where they savored a gentle kiss. She shed a tear when she saw Butch and her cuddling by the fire, a blanket draped over them that Butch made himself. Though the edges were lopsided and there were various holes in it, she gladly accepted his gift, giggling all the while and pecking him on the cheek. Buttercup still had that blanket, and it will forever lay on her bed, bringing her a lovely memory of crackling fires, hot chocolate, and the warmth of his body pressed against hers, that Old Spice scent rolling off of him in waves.

Another memory struck her; one filled with pain and sorrow. She cringed when she saw herself throwing a mug at the wall, the glass shattering to the floor as she pointed at her boyfriend with a sharp finger, jabbing it into his chest. He had grabbed her glowing hand, and threw it away, causing her to flare up more and her eyes burn a brighter shade of peridot. The screaming aroused, the punching and kicking of Buttercup as he tried to calm her down, to try to get her to listen to the truth. Butch had thrown her over his shoulder, tossing her on to the couch and pinning her down. They had shared an aggressive kiss, Buttercup tearing his obsidian spikes out and Butch piercing her soft sides with his nails.

By the time the memory faded, she was already crying, "I didn't mean it," she croaked. "If that's what made you leave, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it..." The wind had soothed her, mumbling gentle words into her ear and coaxing her away from the flurry of tears. "Come back!" She wailed into her hands.

As she faintly touched her trembling lips, she felt a pair of fingers lace in the empty spaces between hers. With all the strength she had, a small, yet hollow, smile stretched its way across her face. Suddenly, it felt as if the sun was shining brighter, and the flowers were blooming more vibrantly, and the whispering winds around her seemed to be calling her name in a husky, deep voice. That ghost of a touch tingled her skin, and she can almost feel the calloused palm of a hand press against hers as a cold air nibbled on her ear, tickling her with its invisible eyelashes and its chuckle snaking all around her. "Butch," a whisper escaped her mouth. And she could almost hear him purring his greeting in her ear, brushing stray obsidian strands out of her eyes and nuzzling her temple tenderly, softly kissing away the tears that dripped down her porcelain cheeks.

"Butterfly!" Upon hearing her nickname, Buttercup was reluctant to look up. She met emerald orbs.

"Butch..."

She heard him.

Everywhere.

**Let me get this straight, because I know most of you will be confused. My cat was. Well, the "wind" that was around Buttercup wasn't Butch himself; it was merely the memories of him. And towards the end, the paragraph that begins with "As she faintly touched her trembling lips", she recalls a particularly fond memory of Butch and herself, and that's why everything is better. Alright...I know that was confusing but if you look further into it, like my cat later did, you would understand. **

**I wanted to end this story with a cliffhanger because it will make you guys wonder. Butch didn't actually die, he vanished. He could've died, but I never said so, did I? So, was Butch actually returning to Buttercup, or was that just a memory of old times? Is Buttercup losing her grip on reality without him? Hm...you'll never know. And honestly, neither will I. It sort of wrote itself.**

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
